


The one that got away

by TinyLixSquared



Series: Kpop One Shots [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang, Multi, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyLixSquared/pseuds/TinyLixSquared
Summary: Being back home for the first time since you broke up with your highschool sweetheart is hard, seeing him there with his new boyfriend? Pure torture.
Series: Kpop One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060241
Kudos: 2





	The one that got away

Walking down the street I never imagined running into you, it's been what 10 years? 

You were my first love and seeing you walk past me hand in hand with someone else stung, especially when I saw the sunflower tattoo covering the small bee we got all those years ago. 

I still regret letting you leave, missing the nights we'd sit on the roof of my parents house drinking the liquor we stole from my parents planning our future, together. 

We planned our escape from this hellish town, we were supposed to leave but then you got the call that some entertainment company wanted you, that's what broke us really all of the time apart, the strain it put on both of us, if only we fought that bit harder for each other. You got to chase your dreams though, and now you're living them out and I'm so insanely proud of you, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. 

I'd also be lying if I said I wasn't insanely jealous of your bandmate, the way you look at him. It's so easy to see that the two of you are deeply in love, you look at him the way you used to look at me. 

I still love you. I'd give everything to have you look at me that way again, to relive one day with you, just driving around in your mustang and listening to radiohead. Just one day of us, a day of painless bliss. 

But out of all my regrets, all of my what ifs, all of the second thoughts and memories. 

My biggest regret Liu Yangyang, is that you were the one that got away.


End file.
